Where is Your Honor?
by thetopby12
Summary: Zhao captures Katara. Bad things happen. Zuko saves Katara and takes her onto his ship, starts off dark,but i promise it will have good Zutara.Will Zuko switch sides? Will their feelings grow? Will he betray her or fall in love with her? R/R please
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so, this is a Zutara. It starts off pretty dark, but it is necessary for the story. Trust me it gets a lot better and turns into the Zutara we all know and love. **

**The usual disclaimer applies. **

**And I really want reviews; I really don't mind constructive criticism, main word being constructive. But if you have something good to say, please say it! It gives me motivation to keep going. So REVIEW! **

KPOV

"Aang, Sokka, I'm going to the beach for a little while. I need to practice my water bending," I said as I left camp. Sometimes, those two just got so overbearing and immature that a girl just needed to get a little time to herself once in a blue moon. Aang and Sokka barely grunted in acknowledgment. Ugh, boys- I could vanish into thin air right in front of them and I' m sure they'd never notice.

I sighed happily upon arriving at the beach; the shone brightly and there wasn't a cloud in that vast, purest blue sky. I ran to the wondrously warm water and skipped down the beach, getting the bottom of my skirts wet. The wind coursed through my hair and the sun warmed my face as water moved vivaciously around my feet. As I twirled and fell down onto the blissfully warm sand, I thought, "This is Heaven, pure Heaven."

Of course, it didn't last. It seemed that my eyes had only closed for a second when a distinct smell broke my reverie. Smoke. I smelled smoke. My eyes opened at this sudden intrusion and what I saw paralyzed me on the spot. I saw black soot coming from the darkest, most terrible of clouds. And then I saw the reasons for which I had to fear the black soot.

Fire Nation ships. Dozens of them within a fleet.

I broke from my paralysis and ran hard down the beach. I had to get to Aang and Sokka, warn them before it was too late. But it was already too late for me. The Fire Nation soldiers had already stormed the beach, and soon spotted me in my blue Water Tribe robes. They sprinted determinedly towards me, screaming things like, "Stop, Water Tribe wench!" and "Get her! That's the Avatar's girl!" I tried using my water bending against them, and succeeded well considering it was one against dozens. But that was the cold, hard fact. There were dozens of them, and soon they were upon me in a swarm, and I could no longer fight them off.

The men, after a good amount of time if I do say so myself, had me completely in their custody, and I was powerless to fight back.

Then they took me to their leader's ship.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Avatar's girl. What a lucky catch," Zhao said. His voice made me want to shrink back and cower, which I didn't. Chills did make their way up my spine. But, I didn't show him my fear; I stood proud and tall, and when he brought his face close to mine, trying to intimidate me, I spat into his eyes. At his disgusted and outraged expression, I smirked.

"What is it Zhao? Do I make you angry? Can't take a little disrespect from a water peasant?" I said with as much pride as I could scrape up.

Zhao turned away from me, only to very suddenly whip back around and slap me hard across the face. I was thrown back into the wall by his blow; this time I cowered, and he approached me. He kneeled down next to me, saying dangerous whisper, "Don't cross me, girl. And don't you dare disrespect me; I can do far worse than give you a little slap. Remember that peasant. Now, we have no time for pleasantries." As he said this I couldn't believe he called our little interaction 'pleasantries', but then he continued, "Where is the Avatar? And what do you know about him; his strengths, his weaknesses, tell me everything!" When I only glared to give him my answer, he slapped me again, grabbed my forearms, and shook me. Hard. "Tell me now, water peasant! I am not a patient man." Now the spittle flew in my face. And now I was truly afraid.

After three days, I think they had beaten or tortured me in any way that would not leave me so inept I couldn't speak. I would be of no use to them if I couldn't tell them about Aang.

I lay in my cell, bruised and broken. It seemed there was not one part of my body that wasn't covered in black and blue. A few of my ribs, surely, were broken. Pain racked my body whenever I tried to move, but I never failed to sit up whenever a guard came by my cell, to show that I was strong, that they couldn't break me. I even stood up for Zhao.

I was very proud of myself. I'd spoken not a word about Aang, nor any of us for that matter. I either stayed silent or spoke curses against my captors. And I never screamed, no matter what they did to me; I knew that as long as I didn't say anything, that meant I still had information that Zhao didn't have, and therefore I was still useful to him. The longer I remained useful to him, the longer he had reason to keep me alive. Eventually, I might find a way to escape, or someone might save me.

I hadn't heard his footsteps, but suddenly Zhao came into my cell and broke me away from my thoughts. He didn't wait for me to stand, as he had done so before to see if I actually could.

"What is it Zhao?" I said darkly.

He smiled. Evilly. The room suddenly got so cold I may have been swimming naked in the south pole waters. I pressed myself up against my cell wall; Zhao took one step closer to me, and said after a short pause, "It appears that you are strong. Too strong. I cannot break you." I gave a triumphant smile at this. He smiled back with that same so, so evil smile he'd just given me. I shrunk back. He continued, "I have tried everything, except one thing, to break you. And if this doesn't work, well, at least I get to have some fun."

I was very, very confused, but as Zhao took another step closer to me I got a sudden wave of pure, undiluted dread. Why was he getting so close? I found that I couldn't breathe, he was getting too close. I looked around frantically, trying to find a way to escape.

He smiled again. I hated him. "There is no way out Katara." His hand went to the hem of my shirt. This time, I screamed.

And I kept screaming. The event that followed will remained burned into my body, mind, and soul. The only emotions that I felt were terror, pain, and then nothing at all, as I tried to think of other things.

But the only words that were coherent in either my mind or coming out of my mouth were, "Someone save me."

**That was horrible to write, but needed to be included. Can you tell I hate Zhao? I promise that around chapter 4 things get a lot better, so please keep reading even though that was horrible!**

**ANYWAY, PLEASE REVIEW. and thank you in advance to anyone that does :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This one is also kinda dark, but it sets EVERYTHING up for the story, and has some pretty sweet Zutara coming up. Note: I absolutely adore Zuko!**

**Usual disclaimer applies. **

**And please Review ;) **

ZPOV

"Where are we, Uncle?" I said impatiently. It just wasn't my day, or past couple of years for that matter. This morning I'd seen the Avatar on his gigantic pig circling an island, for reasons I know not. What I do know is that my crew was too slow to catch him; I had been so close this time. So close. Failure is not something one should be accustomed to, yet I am. Unfortunately.

"We are nearing the next chain of Earth Kingdom islands. I do not believe we will see the Avatar again today, nephew." My uncle said tranquilly. I scowled.

"I want to know is where he's going, what he's looking for. Maybe then we can get there first. I'd give anything to be one step ahead of this child." I pounded my fist into the iron wall, fire spurting wildly from my hands.

My uncle barely reacted. "Calm yourself, nephew. How about you come sit with me and we can share a nice evening cup of jasmine tea? How does that sound?"

"It sounds like a stupid idea. I'm going to watch the horizon for that bison. Go have your tea." I stormed off, slightly angry at myself for treating Uncle that way. I felt bad sometimes when I reacted like that, but my first priority had to be the Avatar. Uncle, surely, could understand that.

I leaned on the iron railing, breathing the warm night air. I imagined being back home in the palace, with my mother by my side, feeding the palace turtle ducks. Both of us were so happy. I would give anything to have her back, even give up my quest for the Avatar. No one had ever meant as much to me as she did, and no one ever would again. My happy place was my memories with her; I found it hard to believe that I could make ones like them again. So, at times like this, I retreated to the pond, to my sanctuary.

"Prince Zuko!" yelled one of the lookouts. I was going to kill him.

"What!" I screamed, outraged that my one peace had been interrupted. There better have been a good reason.

"Sir, an agent of Admiral Zhao has come aboard with a message. The message says that Zhao wishes you to come aboard at once to speak with him." The lookout said calmly, used to my outbursts. Thank the gods for men like him.

"I have no idea why Zhao would be calling on me, but I'll leave at once. Go on, get an entourage ready. Hurry!" I said all of this very impatiently.

I turned back to the railing, and watched the last rays of brilliant sun dip below the horizon. "Something's different about tonight. Something is going to change" I whispered, not sure if I understood the meaning of those words.

"What is it Zhao?" I said coldly.

"Now, now Prince Zuko, why are we so touchy?" Zhao smiled. I hated his smile.

"We're not touchy, I'm not touchy; I just want to know what the hell I am doing on your ship. I have a mission to attend to and I am very annoyed by your interrupting it." I said, almost angrily. I really didn't like this man; he reminded me of my sister Azula. I wanted to get out of Zhao's overly ornamented study and back on my ship, where I could resume my normal routine away from creepy men like him.

"Well, isn't that a coincidence," he said, trying to sound clever. "It just so happens that that is exactly why I called you here. You see, there's been a development in the search for the Avatar, and I believe I may be very close to getting exactly the right information to find him. I've also been given permission by Fire Lord Ozai to capture the Avatar myself, if the opportunity arises." He smiled again.

"What!" I screamed. That seemed to my word of the night. "You can't do that! This is my mission!"

"Said the disgraced and banished prince. You see, I can do whatever I want, but to be fair, I just thought you might like to know that in a few weeks' time, you will have lost. I tell you this so that you may make plans to go groveling back to your father; it is the only chance you'll have of regaining any of your honor." He sat in his plush chair, and turned away from me. "You may go now." He was dismissing me.

I was so angry, I couldn't say anything. So I just walked out.

"Sir, our ship needs to go to shore tonight. A crossing boat will arrive in a half an hour. Would you like to wait outside the study?" One of my guards asked after we left Zhao, gloating.

"No," I said, furious. I stalked away from them and when they tried to follow, they received a tongue lashing. "Don't follow me, you insipid fools! Leave me the hell alone!" And with that I rushed away to the other side of the ship.

I came to a railing, and heaved over the side. I couldn't believe it. My last chance at honor – gone. I would never go home, and if I did I would live in complete shame. My father would never accept me, I'd never be Fire lord, I –

Was that whimpering I heard? I gained control of myself long enough to listen. Yes, there was whimpering, coming from down below decks. I looked around to make sure no one was watching, and then made my way down the darkened stairwell. As I reached the bottom, the whimpering became more pronounced. Whoever it was, she was female, and she wasn't just whimpering, but quietly sobbing. I made my way through a row of dark, eerie cells, finding no one in any of them until I reached the end of the hallway. I gasped when I saw the creature that lay huddled inside.

She looked to be about fifteen. She had long, dark brown hair, and I couldn't see her eyes, but I could see the tears running down her cheeks. She was black and blue, all over, and her left leg was bent at an unnatural angle. But what was worse, her shirt was torn down the middle, as was her skirt, and her undergarments were in shreds. Blood coated her legs. This poor girl had been tortured and violated.

And I recognized her. It was that water tribe girl. Katara.

I found the key and opened the cell door. I slowly approached her. When she realized I was there, she let out a soft scream; her voice was nearly gone. She started crying harder and curled into a ball. She may have been my enemy in my quest for the avatar, but my heart broke for her. No girl or woman deserved to be treated like this.

I kneeled down next to her, and said, "No, it's ok Katara. I'm not going to hurt you." I tried to use the soft, soothing voice my mother used to use, but she just cried harder.

"Oh Gods! Zhao did this to me, now you send Zuko? What have I done?" She cried. I reached my hand out to her, but she just shrunk back, terror in her eyes. I realized that she was actually afraid I was going to _hurt_ her. Like I'd ever do that to a woman! I tore my cloak off and wrapped it around her, trying to show her that I wouldn't harm her. She was shaking so badly, and I knew it wasn't just from the cold.

"I am not going to do what he did to you" I said, as gently as I could. I wrapped my arms slowly around her, meeting her eyes, trying to show her I meant no harm. I pressed her head to my chest, lifting her up. "I would never do what he did."

"Get me out of here then. Save me, Zuko" she whimpered into my chest.

"I will Katara, I promise." Was this the same girl who had valiantly fought against me, alongside the avatar? The same girl who used water to lash men and had a tongue to match? Was this the same girl who now clung to her sworn enemy, begging to be saved?

"Oh Zhao, where is your honor?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, so now we come to the first interaction between Katara and Zuko.**

**The darkness kinda ends now- phew! **

**Usual disclaimer applies**

**And remember…I really, really, REALLY WANT REVIEWS!**

**And thanx to anyone who did review! It is appreciated!**

Zhao POV

"Sir, we're ready to move out" said the guard.

"Good. The girl, I'm sure, is close to giving me the whereabouts of the Avatar any day now, and if not, I'm sure if we keep her long enough he will come back for his girl. Tell the helmsman to keep a watchful eye for the bison." I replied, very smug in the fact that my victory was close enough to taste.

"Yes, sir" was the dutiful answer as the guard started to leave; I motioned for him to stop.

"Oh, and bring the girl up to me…it's time for another interrogation." I smiled, looking forward to my little 'interrogation' of the girl. My contentment left me swiftly when the guard came back, apprehension, almost fear, showing quite frankly in his face.

"What" I said, annoyed that he had not brought me the girl.

"Um, well, sir, it seems there has been a slight, um, accident" my guard said fearfully.

"Well, pray tell, what was this – how did you put it – accident?" I was beginning to form a very dangerous mood.

"The girl has escaped. Her cell is empty, and after conducting a ship wide search it can be concluded that she is not on the ship." My guard said this very quickly, and he looked ready to both pass out and bolt at the same time. I would have suggested the running. Off the ship.

"What! Get the rest of my guards in here! Search the islands! Find her before Zuko does!" I ordered, enraged.

"Um, sir, Zuko's ship left this morning."

ZPOV

Getting Katara off Zhao's ship was not the hardest feat in the world. No one was watching her, no one was watching me, and no one expected that we would be leaving together. I took a separate crossing boat than my guards; I wanted my crew to stay unaware of Katara's presence for as long as possible, at least until my fleet was well away from Zhao's.

Once on my ship, I brought her swiftly to my room – it was the only room on my ship that no one had access to except me. Katara had fainted by the time we'd reached my ship. I laid her down on the bed to take a closer look at her wounds. As my fleet's captain I had been obliged to receive medical training, so I felt confident that I would be able to help Katara in some way. I was sure I could approach this in a completely objective manner, sure that I could –

And then she woke up.

KPOV

I was dimly aware of being carried in a man's arms, out of my cell, and off _that man's_ ship. When I realized that I was back on a ship, I realized that I must have misunderstood, that I only had a bad case of wishful thinking. I let the blackness overtake me again, not ready to face the hell I'd been unjustly sent to yet again.

As I began to awaken, I tried to fight it. I fought the light hitting my eyes, the sounds hitting my ears of waves lapping against the ship's hull, the smell of a fireplace and spicy sheets, the feel of a soft bed – fireplace, sheets, and a bed? I opened my eyes fully.

And screamed.

"Get away from me! Get away!" Zuko was kneeling next to the bed, so that his eyes were on a closer level to mine. I realized that my body was so weak and violated that I couldn't make one move against him. And I was in his room.

I knew that I must have dreamt those wonderful things he had said to me before; they were a comfort, but they were only dreams. Zuko would never protect me in that way; he only wanted exactly what Zhao had wanted. And I was in his room. With this realization, I curled up into the tightest ball I could and whispered softly, "Do whatever it is you want to do, but do it quickly. Just, please Zuko, get it over with." I was crying again. I hated how much I cried, but I couldn't find the strength to stop.

I stayed in my ball, waiting for the inevitable. I felt Zuko's hand on my head, his fingers twining in my hair. I waited for him to yank my head back, maybe even hit it against the wall.

He was stroking my hair.

Zuko, Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, Heir to the Fire Lord's Throne, was stroking my hair. Then he was rubbing my back in slow, soothing circles. I just sobbed harder at his kindness. His other hand moved to the front of my body where he untangled one of my cold, mangled hands from my shirt and grasped it gently. He raised my torso as slowly and carefully as he could off of the bed and held me to him, whispering soft nonsense meant to comfort. It did.

"Cry. Just cry" he said softly.

I did.

ZPOV

I was going to kill Zhao. I didn't know how, I didn't know when, but one day I was going to kill him for doing this to the girl in my arms. No one deserved to feel this much pain. And I understood pain enough to know that she was feeling far worse than I ever had, which she rightly deserved to do so. I could feel her pain. It was so great it was tenable. I hoped she didn't notice, but I felt a few tears slip down my cheeks as sobs wracked her body. I had no explanation for this; I hadn't cried since the night my mother left, so many years ago.

When she was finally spent, I knew I couldn't begin to address her wounds on my own, not with the way I was reacting to her. I told her I was going to call for my uncle, and that we'd heal her together. She nodded slowly, and wouldn't stop looking at me. The confusion on her face mirrored my own.

"Why are you doing this Zuko?" She asked, some of the old Katara bravery I remembered coming back into her voice.

"Plenty of time for questions later." The truth was, I had no idea why I was doing what was I doing, and I certainly wasn't going to delve any deeper to find the answer; I was too worried about what I might find. She was about to retort when my uncle arrived. He always knows the opportune moment.

"Oh , dear Gods, what has been done to this poor girl?" Uncle exclaimed. With a new set of eyes on her, Katara suddenly appeared embarrassed and made a feeble attempt to cover herself with a blanket draping off the bed. Uncle rushed forward quickly and gently pried the blanket out of her shaking hands.

My uncle gave a sad smile, sat on the bed, and patted her hand. "Do not be alarmed child. I only want to help you, as does my nephew, and neither of us will you hurt you. You have my royal word, as well as my promise as an officer, a father, and a man that I am only here to heal you. My nephew will give you this promise as well." He glanced at me. I did as he asked.

He turned back to the girl and smiled at her again. She gave a weak smile back, but I could tell she was really trying. Uncle had that effect on people. "Now child, I have seen you before. You travel with the Avatar?" She nodded. "Brave girl. Your name is Katara?" She nodded again. My uncle's face became very sad, worse than when he entered the room. "Katara," he said, "A terrible thing has been done to you, something no honorable fire officer or man would do. Healing needs to be done on you immediately, and none of it is going to be pleasant. Are you ready for this?"

"Yes" Katara said, trying to make her voice louder, stronger, "I have to be."

He dipped his head solemnly, but I detected a trace of awe in his face when she said this. I had to agree with him; after everything she had been through to still come out trying to be strong, she was a force to be admired.

"Do you want Zuko to leave?" Uncle said slowly, gently, as if afraid that even the mention of my name would set her off. To be truthful, I felt the same way. Then I received the biggest surprise of my life.

"No, sir, I don't want Zuko to leave."

My mouth hung open for a second as I absorbed this. She wanted me here? In what promised to be one of the most horrible experiences of her life she wanted me to be in attendance? My moment of – was it perplexed _contentment_ – wore off when my uncle said, "Zuko, you need to grab her arms and hold onto her tightly. I expect she will fight most of this."

She did. She cried and fought my uncle and I throughout the entire terrible event. When we had to remove pieces of her clothing to salve her black and blue body, that was when she fought the most. It was completely understood by everyone in the room why, and that just made me angrier. She tried very hard to stay still as her ribs were wrapped, but she broke down utterly when the blood had to be cleaned from between her legs so that she could be further healed. At that point, I was sobbing to; I still didn't want to ponder why, the simple answer being that it was just so _wrong_ foranyone to have to go through this, and this wasn't specific to Katara. Finally, her leg had to be reset and splinted; she passed out when her leg was straitened and resurfaced a few moments later, exhausted. But it was over.

Uncle leaned down so that he was eye level to Katara. He brushed bangs away from her sweaty brow. He wasn't smiling. "You are brave, child. Braver than any man I know. Get some rest." He actually kissed her brow, before rising, looking meaningfully at me, and then exiting for the night.

"Katara" I asked carefully, "Do you want me to leave now?"

"No" she said, her voice hoarse. "No, for the first time Zuko, I really, really want you in the same room with me. Don't leave me alone, not tonight." She looked up at me, pleading.

My throat felt clogged. I was speechless for a moment. I turned around quickly so she wouldn't see the expression on my face. I went to my closet and got down a few more blankets for her, and many more for me; I'd be sleeping on the floor tonight.

I lied down on the iron floor, closed my eyes, and sleep eluded me. It did the same to Katara.

"Zuko?" she said, unsure.

"Hmm?" I replied, curious. I hoped it wouldn't be another 'why are you doing this' because I didn't have an answer.

"Thank you." A short while later I heard her even breaths.

As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I saw that her hand was draping off of the bed. I reached up and clasped it with my own.

"You're welcome" I said as I drifted off to sleep as she was sleeping, our hands intertwined for the night.

**Some of that I hated writing, and some of it I loved writing. I am trying to stay true to character, and I see Zuko as more of a tortured person who wants to hold on to the good parts of his life. I'm going to have him question his view of honor later, but for right now he is a pretty honorable guy, don't ya think? **

**Anyway, I really want REVIEWS! And I'll try to update again soon. Likes, dislikes, what you want to happen – I'll take it all. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm about to become extremely busy in school and everything, but I had a little time to write this short (I apologize) update. It consists of very confused thoughts coming from Zuko and Katara that will make things clearer in the coming chapters, and easier because I won't have to write them out every time; there will be a whole mini – chapter explaining it. By the way, if you don't like this chapter, please tell me, because I have another plan of how to work a few of these things in if I have to remove this, it was just easier to do it in one chapter. I am also very tired, but I wanted to do an update because I don't know when in the next week I will have time to update. **

**And, for those who want revenge on Zhao, he's gonna get it, just not as soon as I, or we, would like. **

**And, I loved all of your reviews! They were very helpful in likes, dislikes, etc. and I would love to have more and more! **

**Usual disclaimer, and again, I apologize for shortness.**

**-Angela **

KPOV

I awoke sometime in the early morning; outside, the still darkened sky welcomed hesitantly the creeping light of dawn, so that it was not yet day, but the darkest part of the night was over.

Zuko lay on the metal floor beside my – his – our? – bed, his legs tangled within the mediocre amount of blankets he'd provided himself with the night before. I looked at the small mountain which had been placed upon my body, and couldn't resist a smile. When submersed in sleep, the prince's face was no longer hard, nor cruel, nor calculating, expressions I'd thought permanently etched into his face, until just hours before. He looked calm and innocent, with his brow slightly furrowed the way a child's becomes when he or she is confronted with a reality of life that, to them, has a simplistic solution, yet has not been fixed.

My attention was suddenly caught by our conjoined hands. The idea of the Fire Nation prince holding my hand, just a week before, would have been horrifying; now it was the most comforting thing in the world. But then, my memories of what had been done to me resurfaced. I felt myself cringe, and go numb as terror consumed me, arriving with the flashbacks. I realized I would never be the same; I would never regain what had been lost – my innocence, my warrior's dignity – and I would be branded forever. From far away, I felt a quiet stream of tears glide down my cheeks, and felt the black abyss that had almost pulled me in the night before begin to take hold. But then, other memories resurfaced to. I remembered being healed by a kind man, with kind intentions. I remembered Zuko holding me through the entire ordeal, Zuko _saving_ me from an even worse fate. Another revelation hit me – my body was healing, my mind would heal, and I was safe. No matter how bad things were, and no matter how bad they would seem in the days, weeks, months to come, I knew I would survive. And I knew I would be fine because Zuko had been so kind, sweet, considerate, gentle – Stop it Katara!

I mentally berated myself for allowing my mind to go in such directions. I was healing, true, but I certainly wasn't safe, and Zuko and I certainly weren't going to go skipping off into a field of daisies.  
Reality hit; hard and fast. Yes, I was safe from Zhao. But that didn't mean I was safe from Zuko. I was a wounded prisoner on a fire nation ship, the prince's ship. Zuko was an ambitious young man with his father's favor to regain. He most certainly was only being this _wonderful _because he was going to use me very soon to capture Aang, my best friend.

But, realizing this, something inside me still wouldn't allow my bruised and blistered hand to unclasp from Zuko's. I pulled the top most blanket off of me and threw if over the slightly shivering Zuko, not letting go of this hand; in fact, I held on tighter. The fantasy of this young prince saving me simply because I was being wronged and in pain, not because he had other motives, was simply too sweet to let go. But it was too much to hope for.

ZPOV

Outside the relative warmth of my captain's suite, the world clung the darkness of night, even though light had broken through, signaling day. But true day, it seemed, would not arrive in time to chase away the mists of night.

Above me, Katara slept soundly. I felt a little pang when I saw the tears on her cheeks; she'd been crying in her sleep, her dreams becoming nightmares when combined with the true horrors of the waking world.

I looked down and realized that she had thrown one of her blankets over me during the night, which meant that she had to have awoken and seen our clasped hands – yet her fingers were still entwined with mine. The memories of the night before came back to me, and I began to hope that maybe this was a sign. Maybe, out of my entire family, 'friends,' and crew, I had finally met someone who did not, and would not, fear to get close to me. Perhaps, I had finally found someone who could help heal the space that still festered, needing mother's presence, maybe –

I physically shook myself. I couldn't believe I'd gone down that train of thought. This was Katara, a girl who I had saved from a miserable fate. Nothing more. She probably, when she was lucid enough to think it, would begin scouting my ship for possible signs of weakness immediately, and then report back to the Avatar after she was strong enough to escape me.

Yet, I did not let go of her hand. Something inside me wanted to believe, that, if I confided in her my secrets and wants, she would understand. The idea was tempting, desired; but it was too much to hope for.


	5. Chapter 5

**I actually had time for another update! And now we get more angsty and confused Zuko and Katara. I wanted to shake both of them as I was writing this, but really, in the grand scheme of the story I need chapters like this. **

**For those of you who want Zhao to pay, you are really going to like the ending. **

**And, starting with the chapter after next, it's going to get really good between Zuko and Katara, so be happy – Zutara is the best!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**Usual disclaimer **

ZPOV

I heard screaming. I'd been sleeping on this metal floor for the past five nights, and every night I slept fitfully – but it wasn't because of where I was sleeping. Sometime in the middle of every night, Katara would wake up. And she wouldn't go back to sleep. I would feign my own resting as she cried and whimpered softly, obviously trying to be strong and not wake me up. She flushed with shame whenever I've caught her crying. Her actions unnerved me, because the decent part of me wanted to go over to the bed and comfort her, like my mother would do, but the rational part said that we were enemies and she, excluding that first night, would never reach for me; she hadn't sunk that low.

But tonight I was awoken by Katara screaming in terror. I jumped up quickly, searching for movement in the shadows. But Katara's terror came from within, somewhere deep that I couldn't reach. The parts of her body that were most healed thrashed, trying to get away from an unseen pursuer. She shrieked when this phantom caught her, screaming "Get away! Please!" as tears flowed from her eyes. I knew she was awake – she didn't, and the nightmare consumed her.

I broke away from my paralysis and rushed over to her bed. I couldn't take seeing her like this, and that was what scared me the most. I had to make it stop. I placed my hands firmly on her shoulders and gave her a few soft shakes, and when that didn't work, I knew I'd have to use my voice. "Katara," I said, desperate, voice hoarse. I hated that I sounded afraid, and I was – off myself.

She was so deep in her terror that even after what seemed like hours, probably only minutes, of holding her and telling her that she was safe and trying my best to make her fear go away, she was still screaming, still convinced that Zhao was in the room with her, her attempts at escape futile.

The first time I breathed was when she suddenly stilled in my arms, suddenly realized that Zhao was a dream, but I was here. I couldn't imagine I was a much better reality. She didn't slump or relax against me as she had done that first night, yet she didn't pull away either.

I knew both of us wanted to talk about what had just happened, so similar to that first night, but it was a subject that was too dangerous to dance around. Silence enveloped us, painfully. I had to say something.

"Katara, it's been five days. I have to tell the crew you're here. I need to explain myself, and if someone were to find you without knowing, I can only imagine what they would assume. I'll tell them that Zhao has done a dishonorable thing, and from this moment forth he is to be unwelcome to my fleet." I said, trying to sound authoritative. My voice shook, so it didn't work.

KPOV

The dream was so real, it was like I was reliving hell all over again. Worse, when I left hell I found myself in the arms of the devil's son. I hated the fact I looked so weak, hated that he saw my weakness, and I hated that the only thing I wanted to do was curl up in his arms and cry.

And then he said that he was going to tell the crew of my existence. I froze, and I knew that my safe haven was about to be breeched for good. An entire ship's crew of strong, burly, coarse, _Fire Nation,_ men, all with complete control over me. Zuko might has well have been throwing me to a school of sharks trailing alongside his ship.

"Y-you c-can't do that Zuko! They'll hurt me. They'll say vile things about me. They'll push me day and night to tell them about Aang." I shrieked, terrible images already filling my already darkened imagination.

"They wouldn't dare" he said dangerously, almost protectively. I would have questioned him on this, but then he said, "And don't worry, I'll keep you safe." He said, sure of himself, determined to be right.

"You? You protect me, Zuko? You're not serious." I pulled away from him, slid as far away from him as I possibly could into the corner where the bed met the wall. "Let's add up all the facts, shall we _Prince_ Zuko" I said coldly. "You are a Fire Nation prince, one who has, in theory, lost his honor, has been banished, and now must capture the Avatar to regain that honor. You have been following my brother, my friend, and I obsessively for _months_, and now you save me. You heal me, you treat me kindly. Don't think I don't know what you're doing. You won't answer why you're doing this for me, so let me answer for you. You want what Zhao wanted, but you are going about it in a way that will make me _trust_ you, tell you my secrets. In the end you will gladly throw me in a dungeon once you get what you want. So, guess what – _I'm not going to tell you_."

ZPOV

This girl stuck me speechless to many times to be comfortable with. This was one of those times. Did she think I had absolutely _no _honor? I would never do any of that to her.

"Katara, I – I wouldn't do that to you," I said quietly, still not recovered from her outburst. "I, I didn't do this because of that. Zhao is the dishonorable one, and we want the same thing – your friend – but I wouldn't use you to get to him. That is not the honorable way of life, of war. If I want the avatar, I'm going to capture him myself, without using despicable means of doing so." She was staring at me, hard, calculating. At least I had one solace; she couldn't figure me out either. I couldn't resist saying, "This isn't a one way road, Katara. How do I know, now that you have the advantage of being on my ship, that you won't spy and report immediately back to the Avatar once you are healed."

She scoffed. "Not that I'm going to do any of that, but, pray tell, how am I to report to Aang while I'm a prisoner on this ship?"

I looked down at my feet. For some reason I was afraid to look into her eyes, to see her reaction of what I said next. "I'm intent on not using you. Once you are recovered, I'm going to let you go."

"You're, you're what?" There was gratitude and awe in her voice. I didn't want to look into her eyes, see into her soul; looking to deeply would only bring me the same pain I felt when my mother left.

I gave her a small smile; she had heard me the first time. When I looked up again, I noticed that her expression was slowly changing to one of dismay. She was the one who looked down now.

"I can't believe you Zuko. I just can't," she said sadly.

You should, I thought, but instead I replied, "I can't believe you either."

She actually smiled. "So where does that leave us?"

I thought, and came up with an answer that I hoped, with all of my heart, rang true. "In what I hope is a best case scenario, we go on believing the other is lying, but we are both telling the truth."

She sighed and moved to lie back down on the bed. I moved to my bed of metal. Outside, the sky was still dark, though we had spent the final part of true night assessing one another, neither of us ending out interaction satisfied.

"Zuko?" she whispered, many long moments later. I made a noncommittal noise.

"I wish I could trust you."

"Me too."


	6. Chapter 6

Zhao POV

I'd been searching for weeks, and still had not found the little wench. My soldiers combed each and every island, every crevice of every ship, and still there was no sign of her. I was getting impatient, I wanted the girl, I wanted the avatar, and I wanted them no –

"Sir" an anxious guard called from the door.

"What!" If that guard came one step closer the watch would be shorthanded by one tonight.

"The avatar has been sighted off the coast of the mainland, due west. Prince Zuko, however, is heading south."

The avatar west, and the prince south? I smiled as a sudden revelation hit me. That spoiled boy was about to get what was coming to him. "Tell the helmsman," I said, satisfied, "that he is to head south."

"Yes, Sir."

KPOV

By my third week on Zuko's ship, the nightmares were finally starting to condense to a single horrifying trickle, rather than the roaring waterfall it had been in those first gruesome days. And now I was facing a single step that would lead me on the greater step to recovery.

And I meant single step literally.

To my embarrassment, Zuko, or his uncle Iroh, had been my constant companions for the past three weeks. They fed me, they healed me, they carried me, and recently they let me lean on them. But I still felt like a prisoner, even though I was assured I wasn't, because I couldn't do anything myself. I leaned on the walls of the room, to my chagrin, I still shared with Zuko. Just one step and I would be out the door and on my quest to be free of Zuko. _Did I want to be free of Zuko?_ my traitorous mind questioned. I ignored the question, quite annoyed with that little voice in my head that pushed me towards Zuko daily, for reasons I know not. _Stop thinking; just take one step forward_. I took my weight off the wall, wobbled a little, and took a step forward. And another. Again. And again. I was walking! I wanted to skip and run, but I knew that would be pushing it.

I came to the stairs, and, feeling cocky, I proceeded to descend without any hesitation. I would soon lose all my dignity as my foot caught on my pant leg hem, causing me to go head over heels down the stairs. Bracing for impact with what would surely be a very hard metal floor, I was surprised when strong arms caught me before any part of me hit the floor.

"Careful there Miss Katara. Don't want your pretty little head getting cracked now, do we?"

I twisted in the arms of the guard who was steadying me. I beamed at a voice I'd come to know and like over the past three weeks.

"Hello Huetan. Thank you for catching me." I smiled at the cheery guard. Huetan gently pushed me away from him and offered an arm to keep me stable. I happily obliged, not willing to repeat an experience that would lead me to gods know how much longer on this ship.

"Would you like to go to dinner, Miss Katara?" he asked pleasantly as we strolled into the cool night air. I was happy to see that I only needed his arm entwined firmly with mine to keep me standing. The stars were shining brightly this night, and I could clearly see the happy waves and "Good evening, Miss!" of the crew as we walked along the decks.

"I would like that very much. Will Zuko be there?" Why did I ask that? I had no explanation for my fixation on Zuko as of late.

"Yes, Miss Katara, I expect he will be there." I nodded noncommittally, and we continued our stroll in a comfortable silence. Until I doubled over in pain.

"Ah!" A sharp pain came from my lower torso where I had received the most torturous damage on that man's ship. It was so sudden and horrible, so similar to what I had felt in the early days, that I collapsed to the deck, and for a moment, I was back on his ship, just waiting for it all to be over, for Zhao to come back and hurt me again. My bad leg twisted as I went down, sending a jolt up my spine. Huetan went down on his knees beside me, his arms cradling my head while he called for help. A large number of the crew had seen the collapse, and suddenly a swarm of men were surrounding the two of us, many kneeling down beside me, saying my name. My mind was fuzzy for a moment, my vision dark, when phantom shape of Zuko came running out of the shadows.

"What happened here? What's wrong with her?" Zuko sounded concerned, and very angry.

"They were just walking to the mess hall, sir. We saw them; she was walking so well, and she looked in really good spirits, when she collapsed. That's all that happened, sir" a cadet younger than me said nervously.

Zuko pinched the brim of his nose and took a few deep breaths. "All right – all right; Huetan, get Katara back to my chambers and then go get her dinner. She isn't ready to be exerting herself, not yet."

I was functioning enough to retort with, "No. Zuko, I want to try to be normal for once. I want to recover and I can't do that with you, or Iroh, or the crew standing around me like I'm an innocent child who will as soon fall overboard the moment your eyes are turned away. I feel fine now, just, just take me to the mess hall and if anything happens someone can carry me back to my room." I glared at Zuko, daring him to say otherwise.

He glared back. "Fine," he said, "I'll agree if you can get off the deck."

ZPOV

She sat up, stood up shakily, grasped Huetan's arm and began walking the length of the deck. Katara turned around sharply, smiled rakishly, and ended her little show with a wave of her fingers.

I sighed. That girl was going to be the death of me one day.

Dacono, my first mate, approached me from behind and grunted in disgust. "You need to get that wench off this ship, Your Highness. You follow her around like a sad puppy, catering to her every whim. She's not Lady Mai, she's not even fire nation. You need to suck it up and use her. She's not worth any -" I'd had quite enough.

"Dacono," I said quietly, menacingly, "If you don't shut up right now, I'm throwing you over the side. If I ever hear you talk about Katara like that again, you will not escape that fate. Understand?" I heard his voice catch grotesquely in his throat from over my shoulder. I could picture his face turning a deep, unhealthy shade of purple. He finally grunted his acknowledgement and stormed off into the depths of the ship. Good riddance.

Troikas, my much preferred second mate had moved to my side. The crowd dispersed, many of them finishing their tasks quickly to join Huetan and Katara. We leaned on the railing, neither one of us saying anything for a while. Then he said, "You don't need to worry, Your Highness. With the exception of Dacono the rest of us are quite enthralled with Miss Katara. After what she has been through, no one is going to lay a finger on her, not as long as we all breathe. She is a woman of worth, and she deserves honor you give her."

I smiled at his words. He was only two years older than me and far wiser. "Thank you Troikas. Go to dinner, I'll follow soon. Watch out for Dacono."

"Yes sir."

As he left, I leaned my back against the side and looked up at the stars, remembering the night I told the crew.

"Men, there is a matter of great importance in which I must inform you." They gathered around me, my most trusted men, expecting some great or grave news that would either send them home or send them to their deaths.

I continued. "You all know of Zhao's challenge to me and of my visit to his ship. What I need to tell you now is that something else occurred upon that ship, something that is far more dishonorable than any fire nation officer should allow." They drank in my words, wondering what this great horror could be. I breathed one more breath before saying, "That night, I found a companion of the Avatar, the water tribe girl Katara, on Zhao's ship and…" I continued my story with the horrible details of what had been done to Katara, what state she had been in when I brought her onto the ship, and how her state of mind was still healing very, very slowly, as was her body. I ended, saying, "I now consider Zhao my enemy. He will not be allowed upon any one of my ships. As for Katara, she is to be treated with respect and honor for what she has been put through. She has much healing to do, and I require all of you to be sensitive to that matter." I stopped abruptly, waiting for an outraged rise to come from the crowd of men before me.

But I received the opposite. The men before me were shaking in anger; some were praying to the gods, some had their heads in their hands, and some were standing in shock. My men were truly worthy. "Sir," Huetan, my lieutenant, said from the middle of the crowed, voice slightly choked, "What can we do to help her?" There was a murmur of agreement from the crew.

I smiled slightly at this; inside I was sagging with relief. I answered Huetan's question for the whole crew, replying sadly, "Katara is bruised and broken, inside and out. I've spent the last few nights by her side as she's cried herself to sleep and awoken with nightmares soon after." There was a collective gasp. Prince Zuko did that? I didn't know Prince Zuko could care! They all questioned me with their eyes. I couldn't meet their gazes, I was suddenly ashamed that I had become the man who people didn't think could feel; I was suddenly very happy my mother wasn't here. "Treat her, treat her," I stumbled, "like you would your own daughters, sisters, wives, if this had been done to them. Remember, though, that she is a brave young woman – she travels with Avatar. Do not treat her otherwise, and do not use her connection to the Avatar against her. Understood?" Do my great surprise, and pleasure, they nodded insistently. Except for one.

"What is this?" Dacono yelled from the back of the room. "Are you all just a bunch of sissies? This is war! We do what we need to survive, and to win. So what if one little water tribe bitch gets what's coming to her, she probably deserves it. In fact, I think Zhao had the right idea, maybe we should try to convince His Royal Highness of it so that we can all go home." He said angrily, sarcastically.

I was outraged; so was my crew. Troikas was the one who spoke up. "Hold your tongue Dacono! Do you have no honor? Zhao's way is not the way of war, and we will not repeat his ways. You should be ashamed."

"Me ashamed? Me?" He looked around to see an entire room filled with dissent. "Fine then. Have it your way. But, you'll regret this Prince Zuko, I swear to all the gods you will regret what you have done." And then he stormed out, with not a one moving to follow him.

"You'll regret this" I whispered. I wish I knew what he meant, and I hoped he was wrong. I shook off my melancholy to enter the dinner hall; Katara was already eating, the men surrounding her, offering her whatever platter each could find. My crew's rapture – perhaps _mine? _– was a pleasant surprise. Many of them had developed a brotherly or fatherly affection for her, and it had not occurred to me until a few days ago why. Many of them had sisters and daughters at home, but it had been years since they had laid eyes on them. Serving her, healing her, making her happy – it was a balm to them, and to her. She smiled so much more than she did in the first few weeks; I smiled so much more than I had in the last few years. I still didn't want to think about that little fact.

I decided that I was in no mood to join her tonight. I chose a table off to the side of the room, and watched as her laughter rang across the room.

KPOV

I watched him as he came into the room. I'd been waiting throughout dinner for him and then he came in with one of his dark looks. I so wanted to go over to him, but I knew with too startling many thoughts focused on Zuko, that would not be a good idea. So I seated myself so that he was in my line of side, and watched his brow furrow as he got deeper and deeper in thought.

**I know parts of that were probably a little boring, but I needed to include the crew, and a little more confusion between Zuko and Katara. Besides, I wanted Katara to start healing. **

**Remember, the usual disclaimer and that I really love it when I get a lot of REVIEWS! And remember, I will always update, but I update faster when I get reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

KPOV

I woke up one morning a week later to find the room I shared with Zuko empty. Usually he waited and made sure I arrived at breakfast safely, even though I could now walk perfectly well by myself with only a cane. But it was different this morning – he wasn't here. Did this mean I would be leaving the ship soon, or that Zuko simply didn't care anymore? I prayed for the first and shunned the latter because my present imaginings of what he could do to me if he no longer cared were not pleasant.

He was at breakfast though, but he didn't talk to me. Had I done something wrong? Usually Zuko was very caring and considerate, very aware of what I'd been through. Were all of his ministrations just a phase, and now he was back to being the moody prince? The thought saddened me; I hated to admit it, but I was staring to like Zuko, perhaps even as a friend. For him to revert back to my complete enemy destroyed a little bubble of happiness that had formed inside of me. My melancholy mood enveloped me, so I sat down alone, and cast glances His Royal Highness, a man of two faces.

ZPOV

My feelings were growing too fast and too strong. I was decided; I had to get away from Katara and stay away from her. I would let the crew and my uncle help her from now on, but I was finished. My turncoat heart no longer saw that girl and screamed in bloody fury 'enemy!' No it said friend, it said comrade, it said mine. My mind said that I needed to make my heart shut up.

But of course I messed up. She came into the mess hall looking upset and I was done for. I watched her, my heart screamed louder than my brain, and I wanted to reach out to her. So, unwillingly, I stood up and joined her table.

I could no longer listen to my brain the moment she smiled.

"Good morning, Zuko" she said brightly. Too brightly; she was trying to cover something up, and, not for the first time, I found myself wishing that I could look into her mind, figure her out.

"Good morning, Katara." I sat down beside her, unsure of what to do or say. I was speechless? Since when did a girl, especially a water-tribe peasant, render me speechless? And why was I speechless? I needed to talk to Uncle.

Luckily, she had nothing to say either, so we ate in companionable silence. I'm sure many of my fascinated crew found our interaction comical. Every few moments, I would look at her, and then become engrossed again in my food. Every few moments, she would do the same. At times when we would look up at the same time, a flush made its way across both our faces and we quickly looked down again. I just didn't understand it.

"Zuko, what's the date?" she said suddenly, almost urgently.

"Seventh day of the third season. Why?" I asked, perplexed. She gasped and composed herself so quickly that I almost didn't notice her reaction.

"No reason" she replied nonchalantly. So we were going to play that game. "Um…Zuko, I, uh, I have to go now." She seemed a little flustered suddenly, and she rushed out of the mess hall, not looking at me.

A while later, when I still hadn't found Katara on any of her favorite spots of the ship – the bow, the kitchen, the helm – I decided that perhaps she was in my-our- room. I was right, but when I walked in I didn't like what I saw.

Katara was sitting in the middle of the bed, gazing at a picture. It was a picture of my mother and me from right before she was taken from me, before everything I loved was taken from me. Anger rose within me, an old anger that I could not control.

"What are you doing with that!" I screamed at her as I snatched the beloved token from her shaking hands. She looked, for the first time in a long while, afraid of me.

"I- I just saw it and I wanted to know –" she said in a small voice before I cut her off.

"I don't care what the hell you were doing or what you want to know, just keep your filthy peasant paws off of my belongings." She looked stricken and shook as much in fear as I did in anger.

"I sorry Zuko." Her voice and eyes overflowed with tears, as she ran from the room.

KPOV

I didn't understand what had happened to Zuko. He was so kind to me again this morning, and now he might as well have been the angry prince from when I first met him, the day he came to my home in the Southern Water Tribe. He looked so angry, and for the first time I was truly afraid of him.

Tears streamed down my face and my body shook as I realized that I probably had lost a man who could have been my friend. Without my brother and Aang, I had no true friends left, and that stung me to the core. It was my fault for picking up that stupid picture. What a terrible thing to ruin a relationship over.

So softly and gently that I barely realized what was happening, I felt a man put his arm around my shoulders and pull me to him. It was then that I smelled the familiar smoky, spicy scent of Zuko. He rested his chin on the crown of my head, and I felt his abnormally hot breath cascade down my body as he said, "I'm sorry, Katara."

I breathed in a shaky breath, relief sinking into every inch of my body with his words, his touch. "For what?" I replied.

He laughed without humor. "For what? you say? For saying those things to you and insulting you so wretchedly before. I was angry, but not at you. You did nothing wrong and don't deserve my anger, and for that I am sorry." I looked up at him in complete surprise at this heartfelt apology. Zuko and I had become friendly over the many weeks I'd spent on his ship, but not this friendly. Now, in his eyes I saw true and deep regret.

"I forgive you then" I said to that pitiful face. He sighed and kissed top of my head, surprising me yet again. Why was he getting so protective?

"Thank you, Katara." His voice was grateful. We sat watching the waves pass us by in comfortable silence, the amiable way we'd come to treat each other shining through.

"Can I ask you something, then? About the picture?" I asked timidly.

"Ask me what you want. It's a way to make it up to you I my part." I opened up my mouth to retort, but decided against it. It was safer just to ask my question.

"Who are you angry with and what does it have to do with that picture?" I asked shyly.

He breathed in, and breathed out. In, and out, three more times. I looked up, trying to meet his eyes, but his gaze was locked on something far away that I couldn't see on the ocean's vast horizon. He spoke, "That picture is of my mother and me when I was twelve. It was just before the death of my grandfather, Fire Lord Azulon. The night he died was the night I lost my mother, and I've never been given a straight answer as to how or why, only that it is and always will be." He choked up for a moment, then continued, "She was the only person that ever loved me for me. She was my confidant, my best friend, and since her death I've had no one besides Uncle to lean on." I saw a single tear trail down his cheek. He saw me looking, at he turned away.

I reached my hand up to touch his cheek, but he brushed it away, still not looking at me. "Oh, Zuko" was all I could say.

"I don't want your pity, Katara" he whispered.

I moved closer to him, trying to bridge the gap that I had suddenly opened, and reached up to him again, made him look at me. "It's not pity, Zuko, it's understanding. I lost my mother to the Fire Nation too, and I have never known anyone else who understood that pain until you." His eyes widened, and he actually hugged me.

"I'm sorry Katara." He sounded sorry.

I suddenly felt quick anger, the way Zuko must have before. "Zuko, if you're so sorry, why are you embroiled in this war? You're the Fire Lord's son, the prince, I don't understand why you should have to do any of this! You, and you're crew, you've been so kind to me, and that in itself shows me you don't believe _in this war_! I don't understand, if you do believe in it, why you've done all of this for me. Answer me why, Zuko. Why?"

Zuko pulled away from me and began pacing the deck. He raked his hands through his hair, and the expression on his face looked so confused, so bothered. "Katara, I," he stumbled, "Katara, I need to regain my honor. Fighting in this war means honor for me, and I need to capture the Avatar for my honor. It's- it's just that simple!" He looked at me, desperate.

"No, Zuko," I sighed, "No, it is not that simple. The killing of innocent people disgusts you, the use of torture disgusts you, what was done to me disgusts you, even being on this ship instead of home disgusts you. You hate this war, yet you live for it.

"I have to" he said, sure. "My honor- "

"Is nothing if you use Aang to regain it. Don't you see Zuko? You have honor, if only proven by the way you've treated me." I reached out to clasp his arm, trying to convince him. He turned away from me.

"It's not like that Katara. My honor is what my father deems it to be, so my honor is capturing the Avatar."

I laughed darkly. "Zhao wants to capture Aang too. Do you think he is honorable?" Zuko stiffened and turned quickly, then grabbed my shoulders firmly.

"No," he shook me gently, "Never!" he said menacingly, as if Zhao were standing right behind me, about to meet his death at Zuko's hands.

"Exactly." I felt tears streaming again. "But you won't listen to me, will you?" He looked away. "That's what I thought." I turned and started to walk away, but I couldn't resist adding, "You want to know why I asked you the date? It's because today is my sixteenth birthday, the day I become a woman in Southern Water Tribe tradition. I should be in the midst of a huge celebration, with my family surrounding me, maybe even potential suitors coming my way. But am I? No, I'm just stuck on a Fire Nation Prince's ship, stuck dealing with my violated body, stuck in the room of a man who is so honorable, but won't take the time to just look in the mirror to see his true image." Zuko looked stricken, but neither one of us had anything more to say.

I realized walking away that he still hadn't answered my question; Zuko never said why he saved me.

ZPOV

As the brilliant girl – woman now – before me raced into the shadows, I felt tears over her make their way again. She was in ear shot, but didn't turn around when I said, " I wish it could be different, Katara. I really do."

It was the truth.


	8. Chapter 8

KPOV

After six weeks, I was finally able to walk completely by myself – no assistance from a man or even a cane. For the first time in so long, I felt free, a strange thing to feel for one who is semi – imprisoned on a Fire Nation Ship. But I did.

To anyone watching, I must have looked the madwoman. I ran the length of the decks yelling war cries at the top of my lungs, twirling and bending my body into any shape it could allow. The moon, the mother of my tribe, shed magnificent light onto the metal decks, and reflected off the flat, crystal waters of the ocean. It seemed that no darkness could overcome me that night, because there was no crevice that midnight light did not reach.

Having felt full with my joy, I leaned on a railing, closed my eyes, and let the calm of the night fill me. Looking within, I found that I had truly healed, something that I would never have believed had someone told me six weeks ago. My only sadness within that moment was I had not yet acquired the strength to water-bend, but knowing my power would come back soon was a great comfort, and I smiled at the thought.

But perhaps that was not my only sadness. I opened my eyes slowly, realizing the main, perhaps only, reason for my great healing was Zuko. He held me through those first horrible nights filled with flashbacks, healed my ruined body to the point where I only had the scars, not the pain, in which to remember the events that transpired. And, he had been so kind. Zuko had been nothing but kind, sweet, considerate, and protective of me since he found me on Zhao's ship, and without him I didn't believe I would have been able to make it through it all. And soon I would have to leave him.

Zuko was my friend, amazingly so. I smiled even more as I remembered him after my birthday night. Three nights afterword, he came into our room, looking rather excited, very un-Zuko-like.

"What?" I asked, laughing. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." He smile grew.

"Alright, Mr. I'm-up-to-no-good, leave me alone now. I'm reading. Not that you'd know anything about that." I was having fun with this. Really, he was too easy to make fun of.

He smirked at my teasing, the lunged at me, gently tacking me to the bed and prying the book my hands. He threw the book across the room and pulled me off the bed, trying to coax me to the door. We were both laughing at this point, and I couldn't help asking, "You have something against reading?"

He smirked again. "Not at all, but we have something much more important to do." He had that stupid grin on his face again. We were walking down the corridor now, not yet outside.

I was interested. "Oh. Pray tell, what does this thing have to do with coming into my room in the middle of the night, tackling me, taking away a very educational book, and then dragging me out of the room?" I stumbled a little, and Zuko, used to this, supported me with ease and we continued walking.

"Trust me."

"Sure." Strangely, we both trusted each other at this point, not that either one of us had the courage to say it.

Of course, I had to ruin this little moment by freezing on the spot once we reached the outside decks. Even though I was healing very well, like my body had its little stumbles, so did my mind have its little flashbacks. In odd moments, I was sent back to that cold, terrible cell on Zhao's ship, and he was in there with me during one of his many interrogations. In these moments, I felt the fear again, the terror again, the pain from his rough hands again. Of course, one of those moments decided to come now.

Zuko, as I had realized by then, was a good man. He'd also grown used to these flashbacks, and when he saw the look on my face, one frozen with fear and pain, he stopped, put his arms around me, and cradled my body, saying nothing but a few soft assurances. When it was over he leaned back, cupped my chin, and gazed into my eyes, searching. I nodded, gave him a small smile, which he returned.

"Let's go," he said, forcing joviality back into his voice. "Can't keep them waiting." He straightened and gave me a mock bow, offering his arm like a perfect court gentleman. Not that I'd ever met one.

Naturally, this made me laugh and my curiosity peaked again. "And who is waiting for us?" I replied.

"No one" he said. What a prick.

Zuko clearly wanted to get wherever we were going much faster than we were. Here was a strong Fire Nation Prince who thought nothing of his long, graceful gait, yet he had to wait for a girl still hobbling with her cane. He leaned down to my ear and whispered, "You know, we are not going nearly fast enough." There was laughter in his voice.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not pleasing Your Royal Highness, but yoOOUU - ! ZUKO!" I shrieked as he picked me up bridal style and began running, rather fast considering he had a 125 lb. girl in his arms, to the bow of the boat. He put me down as suddenly as he had picked me up, stood behind me, and covered my eyes with his hands.

"Don't try to peak," he whispered. I was truly excited at this point. We shuffled forward for a while, and I heard movements on the wind from the other fire-benders. "Open" he said. I did.

And was speechless. Tears filled my eyes in the joy I felt, the utter gratitude over what Zuko and his crew had done. Over the large open space of the ship's decks were tables laden with food, a space for dancing, handcrafted decorations – but, what touched me truly was the crew's want to not only celebrate one of the most important days of my life, but it was obvious that they had tried to do everything the Water Tribe way. There were many "Happy Birthday Katara!" 's as I weeded my way through the crowd, thanking each and every one of them. The crew, especially Huetan and Troikas, looked truly overjoyed at what they had done.

The celebration went underway with food, music, and dancing, and it became clear to me that I was not the only one who needed this – the crew did. They needed the joviality, the feeling of being a part of something again, something to celebrate, even if it was as miniscule as a Water Tribe peasant's birthday.

At one point, Zuko came up to me, looking very solemn. He slowly held out his hand, and with a small bow of his head, said, "Shall we dance?" He let a small smile escape his lips.

Holding in my laughter, I attempted match him. With equal solemnity, I replied, "We shall." And with that, we danced for half the night, Zuko expertly spinning and dipping me, his eyes shining and laughter making the corner of them crinkle. As I gazed at him, laughed with him, and knew that he had changed. We both were changed.

Coming back to the present, I could feel myself beaming with the remembrance. Yes, he had changed. He no longer looked cold, nor cruel, nor calculating. His crew stood at ease around him, and he with them. Not once, at least not in my presence, over the last month had he said the word 'Avatar' other than our one conversation. His concern was me, just me, and with that I saw the true man Zuko had become. He was honorable, no matter what he thought of himself, and I was proud to know him, making me forever changed as well.

But still, there were those moments, I recalled, those truly confusing moments where Zuko and I would look at each other, and neither knew what to say. I _felt_ something when I gazed at him, and I couldn't make sense of it. Apparently, neither could he, and helplessness consumed me as we both waged inner wars.

I only wished that I could convince him that his could be easily won.

ZPOV

I paced within our room. I'd watched, pride filling me, as Katara pranced beautifully down the moonlit decks, laughing with the joy that filled her. But some other emotion filled me as well, and I had no choice but to turn away from the window, trying to make it go away.

I failed, and added frustration to my list. Why couldn't she understand that I couldn't stop looking for Aang? Why didn't she understand that I had no honor unless my mission was completed? That silly, _wonderfully_ optimistic girl insisted that I was honorable, that I had control. Did I have control? I was just so confused, and Katara wasn't making it any easier to bear.

KPOV

My bliss was all encompassing, and as my worries for Zuko were forced from my mind, I relaxed, and it was as if there was not a care in the world I need have. But of course this had to change, my moment had to end.

"Hello, Katara," said Dacono.

**Muahahaha! Cliff hanger! I promise I will update very soon. I would really like some more REVIEWS, and I am really appreciative of everyone who has reviewed before, some of you many times. Please review again, even if it's to say "I like it" or "So, so." Anyway, thanks guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed I am really sorry for the cliffhanger. **

**First, Densharr, thanx for pointing those things out I've fixed them; Zuko only has one ship and Troikas is older than him. Also, I haven't included Jee because it was easier to have Zuko captain, but otherwise I try to stay relatively true to the series.**

**Second, some of the characters may get a little OOC at times but I try to keep the basic line there. **

**Third, FantasticMisticalWonder you are a bit of a future teller, at least in part, for this chapter. **

**Fourth, this is my fav. Chapter so far so a lot of Reviews will be very much appreciated, and, like shown above, I don't mind criticism when it helps my work. **

KPOV

"Hello Katara," said Dacono.

My eyes squeezed shut as I tried to make his voice go away. The one man, the one dark spot on this ship, was behind me. And we were alone, so very alone. I felt that old fear make its way from the skin of my heels to the crown of my head, trying to paralyze me again.

"Dacono." A hoarse whisper. I turned around slowly, looked into his cold, watery, drunken eyes. "What do you want?" I tried to say with equal coldness; my voice shook, so it didn't work.

"What do I want?" He began to walk slowly towards me. "What do I want, you say?" He was getting closer, his voice angrier, his breathing ragged. "What I want, you water-witch, is for my honor to come back. How? you might wonder? Well, ever since you came on this ship His _Highness_," he said with disgust, "and the rest of this gods-damned crew have been so enamored with you, and so against me for not _falling_," he gave a dark laugh, "all over you! The way I see it, you're the problem. And as first mate, it's my job to get rid of the problem." He said the last part in a whisper, as he came so close to me that I could smell the whiskey on his breath.

I tried to be brave, and looked directly into his glazed eyes. "Careful, Dacono. You're drunk. Get away from me and go to bed." I tried to move, to shirk away from his uncomfortably close body.

In a quick, precise move I'd not expected from a drunk man, Dacono grabbed me and held fast. I found myself pressed against his sweating body, his one arm around my waist with the other painfully entangled in my hair. His face looked crazed, as he said, "Oh, I'll go to bed missy, but not the way you want me to."

My fear became outright terror. My moment, my bubble of bliss was so completely shattered, not just in this one night but in the entire six weeks; it all was going to happen again, right here on the safety of Zuko's decks, and I was still too weak and powerless to do anything to change it. Zhao and his cell, Dacono and his decks, both were suddenly interchangeable. I felt hot, angry tears make their way down my cheeks as I was pressed excruciatingly up to the railing, half my shirt unbuttoned and my skirts being raised.

No, I thought. No, as I felt Dacono's hands roam where they shouldn't, I wasn't going to let this happen again. No to me, not to the woman I'd become, never again. And especially, this would not happen to me _and_ Zuko again. "No!" I shrieked, over and over again, loud enough to wake half the crew. "No, no, no, no! Never again!" I screamed as I fought Dacono, earning yells of pain on his part at I hit and kicked and bit every part of him my way. He was strong, in the end he would win, but he wasn't going to do this to me. As a final hope before I became too weak to keep going, I, screaming, hoping, praying to all the gods he would hear me, said, "No! Zuko! Help me, Zuko! Save me, Zuko! _I need you, Zuko!_"

He was listening.

ZPOV

I heard screaming again. I drowsily got up from my customary metal bed – I really needed to get another bed in here - and made my way over to Katara's.

"It's ok, Katara," I yawned. "Wake up, it's just a dream." I touched pillows, pulled back the covers, and she wasn't there. Yet, I still heard screaming.

I was suddenly very awake, and very afraid. Her screaming grew louder as I quickly threw on boots and grabbed my swords.

Pausing for only a breathless moment, I looked out the window to see Katara pressed grotesquely against the side railing, and worse, Dacono. Each one of her screams and sounds of rage came through to me clearly, but I was moved into action with only one phrase, one phrase that my entire life pivoted on, "_I need you, Zuko!_"

It seemed a lifetime passed before I stood behind Dacono, channeling the fighter's spirit within me that came with the swords grasped firmly in my hands. Listening to Katara's shrieks and Dacono's grunts of annoyance, I wanted nothing more to let my rage take hold and cleave him in two. I moved up behind him, heard Katara's whimper of "Zuko" and it took all my control not to run him through.

Putting one sword to his neck, the other to his back, I said, evenly, dangerously, "Unhand her this instant and I might spare you're pitiful life, for tonight at least." It seemed he would comply; I didn't know he would have a knife.

Dacono span around to face me, eyes glinting with rage as he held Katara, so that she too faced me, and held ragged edged knife against her exposed neck. A jolt went through me as her angry, pleading eyes bored into mine, the knife nicking her soft skin ever so slightly, so that, in the moonlight, I could see a trickle of her lifeblood disappear beneath the collar of her shirt.

"Careful, Dacono," I said. "You know not what you do."

"Trying to give me orders again, eh?" he replied, almost insane with his anger. "What if I don't want to take orders from a spoiled prince anymore? What if I would rather take this girl, and her knowledge of the Avatar, and put both to good use by bringing her to Zhao!" He screamed, spit flying from his mouth and landing two feet in front of me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw many of the crew, armed, waiting in the shadows. Dacono, from his crazed expression, had not noticed them.

"Dacono, give me Katara," I said softly, soothingly; one wrong move on my part and he would take her life, I was sure of it. I moved forward, and Dacono started moving sideways, then backwards, right where I wanted him to go.

"I don't think so, Your Highness. Just give me a lifeboat, and me and this little water – witch will be on our way. I say it's your choice, not mine, whether she lives or dies. You let us go, and she lives. You come another step further, she dies!" I winced as he cut a little deeper and a little longer, Katara's whimper enticing me to do far more than negotiate.

"You know what, Dacono. I think you're right, it is my choice." His crazed grin pushed me further. "And want to know what I choose? I choose life, and her living of it. I'm not taking another step further." I watched, satisfied, as Huetan and five other crew members swiftly tackled Dacono, ripped the knife from his hand and Katara from his arms, all in one quick motion. Katara threw herself into my arms, which I had absolutely no qualms about. Holding tightly, I cast one last glare at the downed Dacono over her shoulder, seething, "Take him to the brig. He can rot there for all I care." As he screamed his insane rage, I couldn't help taking one hand away from Katara, motioning for Dacono to be led close to me, and slapping him, hard. "Don't call her a water – witch," I said, growling. "Ever."

KPOV

I thought I was going to die. I truly did; but then, I was in Zuko's arms, and Dacono was being led off to the brig with such finality, I wanted to cry tears of joy. But I didn't. Instead, I was contented with being led away with Zuko holding onto me tightly, off to a private part of the decks.

Suddenly, Zuko jerked me around to face him so quickly my vision blurred for a moment. My body, from breast to knee was pressed flush against his as his hands gripped my forearms firmly, strongly, protectively. I could feel him shaking – so was I. Both of us knew it wasn't from the cold. His eyes bored into mine, and, to my great surprise, tears threatened to spill over them.

"Are you hurt? And where?" he said, worried, almost desperate.

"I'm fine, I -"

Zuko cut me off, voice cracking, "Don't you dare say you're fine! He almost raped you, you are not fine!"

"Zuko, really, I'm ok. Just a little shaken, you don't need to worry."

A single tear spilled over, and he shook me, pressing me closer, whispering terribly, "I don't need to worry, Katara? I don't need to worry! The man had a knife to your neck; he was going to kill you! And I could only watch." A great shudder shook his body, "I only watched," he said, a hint of self-hatred in his voice.

I tried to reach up to wipe the tear away, but he held fast. "Zuko, there was nothing else you could do. I couldn't have, and I didn't, expect anything else. I'm alive, aren't I? That's because of you." He let go of my arms to wrap his around me, tighter than before if that was possible, and looked deeply into my eyes, soul to soul.

"Nothing else I could do," he whispered, his voice frantic now. "What if, what if it hadn't been enough? What then, Katara? Should I have just let him kill you?" More tears spilled over, his body racking with sobs. "What then! Was I just supposed to let you go? Was I just supposed to let go of the only person I've cared for in a long time, the only person that's _cared for me_ since my mother left me? I don't – I don – I – I" I threw my arms around his neck and tried to hold him as tightly as he held me. "Oh Katara," he sobbed, "Katara."

"Zuko, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you felt this way. I'm so sorry." I was crying now. I knew he cared for me, I just never knew how much. And I had to face it in this moment; I felt the same way and I couldn't let him go, not now and not like this. We held each other for a long time, both trying to get through the aftershock. Eventually, we both gained enough control over our shaken bodies to return to our room.

ZPOV

She was safe, was what I had to keep telling myself. She was safe, and now we were both in the comfort of our room, with Dacono locked in the brig. All was well, all was well.

We both sat on what had become her bed in comfortable silence for a short time, trying to absorb what had happened. After a while so said "You've changed."

I smiled. "I know. So have you."

"I know," she replied. "I don't look at the Fire Nation the way I used to." She looked up at me, meeting my gaze. "I don't look at you the way I used to."

"Nor I you" I said. "I haven't thought of you as 'that water-bender, the Avatar's girl for a long time. And," I paused, "you are the one that changed me. I didn't see the light in the world before you came; I hadn't in a long time. Thank you, Katara." She beamed at me. Then stilled, her eyes downcast.

"What is it?" I asked, concerned.

"You've never answered my question about why you've done all this for me. We've both come out of this changed, but I want to know the reason you saved me in the first place, back when I thought you to be a cold hearted prince." I couldn't look at her, was afraid to answer her. "Please, tell me Zuko."

My heart quickened. Now it was time to opening acknowledge what I'd been feeling for weeks, what tonight confirmed. "You really want to know?" She nodded. "Alright. When I saw you lying there, in the cell, at first I thought about everything my mother had taught me, about how no one deserves to be treated the way you had been treated. I didn't want to disappoint her, or myself, by leaving you." Her eyes widened, and her mouth opened as if to retort. I smirked. "You thought I had ulterior motives? In this case, no." She looked down, blushing, smiling. "But, as time wore on, my feelings for you changed, obviously. Everything I did, I did because I had grown to care for you." I took one more deep breath and prepared myself for what I was about to say. "But Katara, you should know; what I did tonight I did not do because I care for you." She frowned.

"Katara, tonight, I saved you because I've fallen in love with you."

KPOV

My head snapped up, my mouth parted. Did Zuko just say that?

I jumped up from the bed, steeling myself not to look at him. I couldn't, because once I did I was afraid of what I might say. I moved across the room, pointedly not looking at him, and stood turned away. I looked at my hands – they were shaking. My heart beat at the fastest pace it had ever gone, but I felt no fear, nor pain, nor the want or will to fight.

"Katara," I felt Zuko's hand on my shoulder, slowly turning me around. He hand went under my chin, tilting it up; I averted my eyes. "Katara, please, look at me." I had no choice, his voice was pleading. I wanted so much to tell him how I'd felt.

I met his eyes, and I was gone. His lips crashed to mine in the most passionate, sweet, wonderful kiss I'd received in my life. It was filled with his love, begging for mine, as he held me close. He picked me up and carried me over to the bed, laying me gently down on it. His arms held me tightly and his kisses trailed hotly down my neck, on my cheeks, my forehead, my nose, my lips. His wonderfully hot breath warmed me from the inside out, and it took all of my strength just to remember to breathe. His hands moved across my body in caresses I'd never even dreamed of. So caught up we were in our passion, I did not notice when his hand reached under the hem of my shirt. But, he did, and his entire body stiffened. The expression on his face showed he realized what he was doing to me, how wrong it was for so many reasons, and how I could not possibly be ready for this after only six weeks. His faced conveyed as deep apology, but I didn't feel like accepting it.

I reached up and caressed his face with my now sure hands. I brought it down to mine, so close that our lips were only a centimeter apart. "Zuko," I whispered, "I've fallen in love with you too." After that, there was no going back, and the ecstasy of night took us both prisoner.

**Hope you like it! REVIEW. - Angela**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long! You know the story. Anyway, I'm sorry if this is a bit shorter, but the same as usual – I still really want reviews not matter what you have to say. **

**Angela**

ZPOV

I didn't want to open my eyes. I feared that if I did, I would discover that it had all been a dream. Saving Katara, Katara living on my ship, declaring my love for Katara, _spending a night_ with Katara – it all seemed too good to be true. My life dictated that things that were too good to be true usually were.

But I opened my eyes and there she was, right there in my arms. The soft morning sunlight streaming through the window caressed her face, softening her already delicate features. She was beautiful, graceful, with that stunning little smile of hers upon her lips as she slept. I'm in love, was the only thought in my head. I truly am.

KPOV

When I opened my eyes, there he was, staring at me. I felt his hand caressing my bare back, my hip, my thigh, only to circle back up again –over and over again. It was a heady feeling and I wanted nothing more than to stay in this bed forever with him. I remembered the night before; his touches then were just as worshiping, just as gentle and tender. It had been amazing. Perfect. Waking up with him was no less miraculous. I was in love, a love that could not be ignored.

"Good morning," I said drowsily.

He smiled softly and gave me a long kiss on my forehead. Then my nose. My eyelids. My cheeks. Longer on my lips. "That it is," he replied. I chuckled quietly.

We said nothing after that. There was nothing to be said, for it had all been said the night before; only small touches as reminders were needed. I was especially grateful that Zuko said nothing of Aang, of his honor, of Zhao – all were on shaky ground and he knew it. I knew he wanted to preserve this bubble of bliss for as long as possible, as I did. We both knew it wouldn't last long, was guaranteed to pop the moment we exited the room for the day. So we lay there.

They knew something had happened between us. They just knew. After we'd finally dressed and showed our faces to the outside world, neither of us bothered to hide our affection. Either Zuko's hand was intertwined with mine or his arm was around my shoulders at all times. I'll admit we weren't being very discreet. Even with all the obvious problems that were between us, we just didn't want to hide our feelings anymore. So we didn't.

I could feel the crew's stares, could hear the whispers. It should have made me feel self-conscience, but it didn't. For the most part, we got a lot of jeers, a lot of smart comments, and surprisingly, a lot of congratulations from the men. They were happy for Zuko, happy for me. The bliss continued.

Of course it had to shatter.

ZPOV

"Your Highness, come quickly," cried the helmsman. I looked at Katara in alarm and we raced to the helm. I for one was thinking the worst, and I was right. When we arrived I was handed a spy glass. I only needed a moment for a feeling of great foreboding to overtake me. With shaking hands, I held the spy glass to Katara. One glance for her, and she backed into the wall, frozen. She was in my arms a moment later, clinging to me as I tried to wordlessly comfort her. I knew it would be of no use when I was the one with the face drawn in fear. Her face merely showed a strong resignation of what was about to happen.

"He's coming for me, Zuko," she said against my chest. "He's coming for me."

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you," I told her desperately, determinedly. She pulled looking anything but me.

"Don't say that," she said, monotone. "No one can promise something like that, especially with a man like Zhao after me. He has a whole armed fleet. You have one ship. The odds aren't great, Zuko. I won't see you or these men die for me. Let him have me." I was losing her – I could see it in the flatness of her eyes. She was purposely cutting herself off from emotion. Ironic; I was overflowing with it.

I grabbed her, pulled her back to be. I'd be damned if I was ever letting her go again. "Don't you dare say that! He won't have you because I will fight for you." She tried to push me away again, her eyes lighting in anger.

"That's why you have to let me go! I don't want you to fight." The monotone was gone, replaced by a strong, albeit watery, voice. "Besides, I won't give the Avatar up to him. I know that's probably why you kept me for so long, what you've been waiting for. Funny, you've even convinced yourself to spend a night with me. Don't worry, you'll still win." She gave me a small smile as she spouted that ridiculous nonsense. I wanted to shake her. Almost did.

"You know that isn't true!" I was yelling now.

"Then pretend it is." She was close to tears and she started to crumble in my embrace. "It's easier that way," she whimpered.

I grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at me. I would not lose her, any part of her. "Listen to me," I said through clenched teeth. "I don't want the Avatar anymore. I want you. I _will_ fight for _you_." I paused as she gasped, letting the words sink in. I continued with, "And I will prove it to you this day."

She didn't have time to respond as a fireball was launched from Zhao's fleet.


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright, so, I know some of the previous chapters have been a little OOC, and I'm glad people pointed it out. I felt that way too, and so I think I'm eventually going to try and fix that. I tried to be a little more true to what I think the characters would do in this chapter. **

**As always, thanx for reviews, I would love love love a lot more! – Angela **

**P.S. I really like this chapter too, so I hope it is good. **

**also, tmmdeathwishraven, i didn't say anything before because i've been planning for this, but you are a bit of a fortune teller too ;) You'll see **

ZPOV

Screaming. All around me men were screaming as their limbs were torn from their bodies, as they bled out, as so many drew their last breath. Fire fell from the sky, balls of it flying towards my ship. Nothing could stop the screams. It seemed they would be consumed by their own fire. And Katara, I knew I wouldn't get to her in time. I was always too late - this time would be no diff –

I woke up in a cold sweat. I smelled smoke, but it was merely the smell of the residue left over from the battle, not a fresh onslaught. My heart returned to its normal pace as I heard not the screams of men, but snores of the healthy men on the decks that had made way for the wounded in more comfortable places.

Katara was sleeping peacefully beside me.

I knew sleep would not return to me. Every night for the past week the nightmare had overpowered me, caused me to awaken, and every night sleep eluded me as I remembered the almost-failed battle. I knew the screams of my men would never leave me; neither would the looks on the faces of those who had met their death.

Right after Zhao's first fireball struck, my crew sprang into action. By my count, Zhao's fleet and men outnumbered us ten to one. The odds were impossible, yet I was determined that Katara and I escape at least with our lives. No other thought had ever consumed me like the one that said I needed to get Katara to safety and keep her out of my enemies clutches. I also wanted the pleasure of taking Zhao down myself to restore her honor. My own honor would have been satisfied at that point if I could have defended her.

But I never got the chance at Zhao. Our one ship, though well manned and supplied, was no match for a well-cared for fleet. We spent the entire battle merely trying to escape with our lives; we almost failed, if not for Katara.

Zhao was not expecting her to be able to defend us, nor was she supposed to be able to water bend. But she did, amazingly. She alone caused the seas to rise to her demand, she alone struck true fear into the eyes of Zhao's men, and she alone destroyed six of his ships to the point of no recovery. A fierce light, a vengeance, shown in her eyes as she watched them sink. Truth be told, it scared me a little. But I knew she wanted to avenge herself on Zhao – what better way to do it then destroy the better part of his fleet.

Both of us crippled, but Zhao's fleet worse for the wear, I decided to cut our losses and to run. I don't regret it – the fight or the running.

The aftermath left me horrified, though I tried to provide some semblance of calm for my men. So many of my crew had died, a great number more were wounded. My ship just barely survived the attack, with holes and burns riddled into her. I walked through the horror, Katara in my arms, and received my first true taste of the horror of war.

It was then that I realized that what Katara had been trying to tell me all along was right. There is no honor in war, only devastation, and there is certainly no honor in a man attacking his fellow countryman's ship in order to take a helpless (not really) woman prisoner. There is no honor in willingly ending and destroying lives for the sake of glory.

It was at that moment that I decided to join the Avatar. Aang.

When I informed my crew of my decision, I expected a cry of outrage, mutiny even. I wanted to give them the option to leave without any reprisal from me if they did not wish to follow me any longer, based on my decision. I should have realized a long time ago that, except for a few exceptions, I had a very loyal and accepting crew. They saw what Zhao had done to Katara, what Zhao had to us, and not one of them chose to desert me.

That was one week before.

Back from the past and my thoughts, one thing repeated itself over and over again in my mind. _I am now an enemy of the Fire Nation. I am a traitor. And I am honored. _

KPOV

Tears filled my eyes. One week ago I hadn't ever felt more secure in my relationship and position with Zuko. We were going to join Aang, fight Zhao, and eventually fight his father. Zuko was resigned to what he had to do and I had never been prouder. Now it was all ruined; he'd never forgive me for this. He'd never look at me the same way again.

"Zuko," I whispered. I felt like I had betrayed him. Maybe I had.

We were in our bedroom and he turned around with a slight smile on his face at hearing my voice. It promptly fell away when he saw the tears I was trying to hold back. He immediately dropped the plans he had been working on and rushed over to take me in his arms. He wasn't helping he situation. "What is it, love?" He said kindly, concerned.

I pulled out of his embrace. I couldn't bear to see the way he would look at me when I told him. I walked over to the window and watched the fool moon. It gave me strength. "Zuko, I-I'm," I wrapped my arms around myself, felt a single tear trickle, and then looked directly into his eyes, "Zuko, I'm pregnant."

He froze, his face expressionless. I watched as the wheels turned in his head, as he did the math. Then he did what I never would have expected him to do. In two long strides, he crossed the room and I was back in the warmth of his arms. He held me for a few moments and astonished me when he pulled away slightly, only to lift up my tunic and touch my nearly flat stomach. He looked into my eyes, his radiating sadness.

His hands never leaving my middle, his got down on his knees. I gasped as I felt his hot breath on my tender skin, the feather-light touch of his lips as he kissed me right where a barely noticeable bump was forming.

My legs wobbled and I suddenly found that I couldn't support myself. Good thing Zuko was paying attention, because he pulled me down onto the floor and I was pressed against him once more. Nothing was said, at least not for a while. Zuko broke the silence, saying, "It's mine." Had I heard him right?

"No, Zuko," I said, my voice shaking slightly. I was trying to be strong, for me, for him, for the baby, but it was proving to be so difficult under his loving gaze. "No, it's Zhao's."

He forced my chin up, gently, so that I could look into his eyes, his soul. He said slowly, his voice firm and decided, "No Katara, _it's mine._"

And for the rest of the night he held me. For the rest of that night I protested his decision, and for the rest of that night and forever after my protests fell in deaf ears.


	12. Chapter 12

Zhao POV

That bitch was going to pay.

She sank six of my ships. She crippled the other four. Hundreds of my men had been drowned. Dozens more were wounded. She had joined Zuko, my rival. I'd followed his pathetic ship for weeks, felt sure in my attack, and she destroyed all of my plans. She had escaped me, and simply for that she had to pay.

Add in all of my other grievances against her, and her first few days spent on my ship would be remembered as pampered bliss compared to what I was going to do to her once she was in my clutches again.

Zuko was going to die. The Avatar was going to be captured. And Katara was always going to be mine.

KPOV

"Let me get that," Zuko said, fussily. I sighed as he gently snatched the light food tray from my grasp and carried it the agonizingly long distance of ten feet over to our bed.

In the two weeks since I'd informed Zuko of my ill created pregnancy, he had, in quite a sweet way, become a loving, catering, huge pain in my behind. He would not give me a moment's peace, always worrying about me, always asking if the baby was okay, (how would I know - it's the size of a peanut), constantly feeding me, fluffing my pillows; really, it was wonderful how much he cared, but what I really wanted was for him to leave me the hell alone.

And now he had decided that I couldn't handle carrying a simple food tray. I guess I should have given him some credit; Zuko knew he was to take a father's role in raising a child that was, quite decidedly, not his. However, he wouldn't hear of it when I brought that little fact up, showing that the same old stubborn Zuko was still omnipresent. Yet, knowing this, I let his overbearing actions slide because they were proof of how much he was dedicated to me, how much he loved me. That love touched me to the core, so if he wanted to carry my food tray, I let him.

"Have you made any progress on the plans?" he asked. Within the confines of our room, we'd both been working on plans pertaining to the war, namely getting Aang into the Fire Nation to face his father. Zuko's hatred for his father permeated greatly into these plans, so much so that I eventually had to assign him a different task. He'd balked at first, saying it was his duty to help me; I appeased him with the formulating of plans concerning how we were going to avoid Zhao.

Once, we'd seen a lone Fire Nation ship following us. Zhao's. Our ship's small size and relatively small damage gave us the ability to outrun him, but we didn't know how long we could keep it up. Every once in a while, smoke would appear on the horizon. We knew that we'd eventually have to stop to restock, allowing him to catch up. A fight would be inevitable; our only option was to avoid him as long as possible, which I had the sneaking suspicion wasn't going to be long at all.

"Not much," I replied to Zuko's question. "Morning sickness, which I've discovered can become all day sickness, had stopped me from making much progress." I gave him a tight smile, which faded as he took the tray away, uncertainty in his features. "Oh, no you don't," I chuckled as I forced him to give the tray back. "I'm not that sick."

"But if the food is making you sick - ?" he retorted, concern lacing through his voice.

I huffed. "Trust me, that's not how this works. I'm a healer; I know about these things." I sat on the bed, still trying to pry the food completely from his grip. He tugged it away, a sly grin pulling at his lips, his eyes shining mischievously.

"Do you really want this food, Katara?" he asked, laughter in his voice.

"Of course I do, dolt, give it to me." I lunged over to him, reaching for the bread I'd had a craving for the entire day. I missed the tray and watched it gently plop on the bed as Zuko let go of it. During the course of my failed attempt I found myself on top of Zuko, my arms on his chest while his teasingly snaked around my waist and squeezed.

He smiled coyly up at me, his golden eyes flashing through thin lids. "Hello there," he said.

I smirked, trying to hold back laughter only to collapse fully on top of him in a fit of giggles. I was never this girly. He never lightened up this much. Yet when we were around each other all boundaries, just, vanished. Breathing again, I rested my chin on his chest and he craned his head to look at me. I smiled, "So this is what you really wanted."

He brushed my bangs away from my eyes, his features suddenly serious. "Always," he said gently. I melted at the double meaning and shifted, lifting myself higher so that I could touch my lips to his. The kiss soon became heated, as many of our kisses easily became as of late, and I squealed when he flipped me over, placing himself of on top. For a moment, as I felt the heat of his body against mine, I forgot about the baby, about Aang, about the war. There was only him, only our passionate kisses, and I loved how he could make the entire world drop away only to leave me in a state of comfort and bliss.

A cold draft blew through the room when the door was thrown open without warning. The guard flushed slightly at seeing us in our present state, but the tense way he held his body, the heaviness of his breathing, showed us that something had happened. Something big.

We sat up. Zuko, using his commanders tone, asked, "What is it? What has happened?"

The guard gulped and visibly calmed himself. "Prince Zuko, Miss Katara, Zhao has used the cover of this night to catch up to us. Upon closer inspection, we see that he has found time to make repairs to the damage previously inflicted. Even at our fastest speed, it is expected that he will be directly upon us within the hour."

One Hour Later

"Katara, please, for both our sakes, go below decks, lock yourself in a room, and stay there," Zuko pleaded with me. Men swarmed on the decks, preparing to be attacked. In mere moments, our enemies and Zhao himself would board the ship; there was nothing more we could do. It was time to fight. In the confusion around us, everything seemed to be moving at once at a fast and uncontrollable pace. Zuko and I seemed to be the only things standing still. I was in his arms; he was begging me to go as I was begging to stay.

"I may not be as strong or agile as I used to be but you need to let me fight!" I nearly whimpered against his chest.

"No." He shook me a little, emphasizing his hostility toward the idea. "No. I would never refuse you in a normal situation, but if you think I'm going to let the woman I love fight _while pregnant_ you are so wrong." I could see Zhao's men arming themselves for the final time. It was getting closer. I tried to move into a water bending stance; Zuko only responded by holding me tighter and pulling me to the door that led to the hold.

"Please Zuko. I can't stand the thought of sitting, doing nothing, while you could be dying, bleeding out on our decks." The thought terrified me.

"Please, Katara. Try to understand that I am more likely _to survive _if I can fight knowing that you are in the safest place possible. Please, do this for me Katara. I need to know you are safe." He was in agony, I could hear it in the tone of his voice. I deflated. I nodded.

We had one last moment together, one last embrace, one last kiss. And then he gave me a firm push towards the stairs, forcing me to take one last look at him.

Entering the room he'd directed me to, I prayed my eyes hadn't had their final gaze of Prince Zuko.

The door closed. I hadn't been the one to close it. "Hello, Katara," said the voice that haunted my nightmares.

ZPOV

I wondered if I would ever see Katara again.

I expected great bloodshed, many wounds, many losses. I expected great damage and all that had occurred before to happen again. And it did.

My men fell around me as they valiantly fought for our new cause, our new side in this war. I fought just as hard, needing to take sweet vengeance on Zhao's men for every man they took from me.

That was when I realized it – I hadn't seen Zhao. Not once.

"Oh my God," I whispered, dread consuming me. "Katara."

KPOV

Before I could scream, Zhao had me up against the steal wall with his hand over my mouth. I struggled, I fought, but it was no use; my pregnancy weakened me too much. I felt the old helplessness take over once more as Zhao pressed his disgusting body up against mine. Tears of anger and frustration burned my eyes as I moved against his unbreakable hold. And the more I fought, the more that evil smile spread across his face. The ties of my robes were slowly being undone, my terror was slowly building; he was slowly torturing me, and I felt weak at my inability to stop my real life nightmare from coming true again. One opening, I prayed that I would receive one opening, a chance.

He leaned his head down to whisper in my ear, hot breath sending chills throughout my soul. "You will never escape me." His hand travelled down my body, only to stop suddenly upon touching my stomach. The smile grew to a maniacal level. "And now you will always be mine."

He didn't notice the shadow behind him, but I did. My body tensed as I prepared for what I was about to do next. Zhao, luckily, took my actions the wrong way, and proceeded to move his hand to the hem of my tunic.

"Don't be so sure about that," said my beloved shadow.

The distraction of that one statement was all I needed. In the next moment, Zhao found himself thrown against the wall by a water whip and pinned to the floor by a sword.

We looked into each other's eyes, and knew what had to be done.


	13. I'm Sorry For This Authors Note

**Author's Note:**

**Okay guys, I know everybody hates these. I plan to write an epilogue next, which is based about six years into the future, but I realized from the reviews that you guys might actually like a chapter based on Zhao's punishment. Also, if you want me to extend the story, I have a couple ideas of how I could, like when they meet Aang, when the baby is born, etc., but I would really like some ideas about how you guys want it to go. Do you want me to extend the story, or should I just write the planned epilogue, which will not be short, nor unsatisfying. **

**-Angela**

**Follow up on that previous author's note. **

**I am extending the story and i apologize for how long its been since i updated. I've been so busy. I promise to get an update up soon. I think I'm going for a few more chapters and then an epilogue. Thanks for all hte support guys!**

**-Angela**


	14. Chapter 14

**I am so sosososososo sorry I have not updated in ages. Both school and a very hefty case of writer's block has kept me away, but now I have an update; I do plan to continue the story beyond this, but I do not know to what extent. As always, thanks to everyone who reviews and I would like more, no matter what the content. – luv Angela**

KPOV

"We should kill him," Zuko said for the hundredth time through clenched teeth. I saw a distinct smoke trail coming from his nostrils, not to mention his white knuckled fists.

Troikas sighed. "No, we can't. Not yet at least."

Zuko's old temper flared, if not slightly held in check by my presence. "I'm the Fire Prince - I can do whatever the hell I want!" Zuko moved to fast for my comfort in Troikas' direction, but at my light touch on his elbow he stiffened and sighed, a look of deep apology on his face.

"It's alright, Zuko. But, please, don't get angry at him."

He nodded and pulled me to him. "I'm sorry, Katara." Whether it was for his threat, his outburst in front of me, or for the whole terrible situation I knew not. "He did this to you. It should be your choice." I nodded against him and pulled away, still not letting go of his hand.

My own anger rose and with every bit of strength I possessed I pushed it back down. This crew couldn't stand to have both of us in such a mood. "I want him dead too," unfortunately came at as a hiss, which had Zuko halfway to the brig before I yelled, "Stop, Zuko!" He stopped immediately, but remained tense and immobile, as if ready to spring if I gave him a single opening to do so.

"Zuko," I continued, "I may _want_ him dead, but that doesn't mean we should kill him." He opened his mouth to argue, but my glare silenced him. "I said should not could. We could, but Zuko, just think about it. You're already the Banished Prince. If Zhao, by some miracle, has no already alerted the Fire Nation to your treachery, then killing him would most certainly label you a traitor – not just a traitor, Zuko, _a murderer_." I sighed and motioned for him to return to me. I placed my hands on both sides of his face. His eyes, his incredibly sad and angered eyes mirrored my own as I rubbed circles into his skin and his arm snaked around my waist to hold me close. Our foreheads touched lightly and I whispered, "Don't stoop to his level, Zuko."

"Let me avenge you," he whispered, pleaded. The hate in his voice caught me.

"No," I whispered fiercely back. "Killing him – like this – will consume you. No one says he can't die a horrible death," I paused, trying to stay calm for Zuko's sake, "but we need to wait until he has been tried, until after this war has been won by us. It'll happen sooner than you think, but you'll be able to have a clear conscience knowing you didn't play god." Zuko pulled a short distance away from me and gave me a look, as if he were seeing me for the first time.

He smiled, albeit painfully. "You're so strong."

"No," I smiled back, "I just don't want you to go back to hating yourself. I wasn't very fond of that phase with you chasing me and my friends around the world in a vision of fiery rage." He knew I was joking, but could only manage a small smile, which quickly turned into a contemplative frown.

"Then, what are we going to do with him? We can't leave him in the brig with a chance of escape or help." There was a little indent between his topaz eyes that formed as his forehead creased in thought.

"If I may interrupt, Your Highness, but we are coming upon an island that we believe to be abandoned. Some of the wounded and healthy men would like to stop there to recuperate. We would have to leave them behind, of course, but do you think that would be sufficient to guard, the – erm – prisoner?" Troikas seemed unsure of what to call Zhao. I would have liked to give him some ideas – jerk, bastard, demon, devil, filth rotten son of a –

"That's – that's not a bad idea. If we left a few strong men on the island and made sure we could bind Zhao so that he could only move when we wanted him to, well, I'd much rather that than carting him around." Zuko interrupted my thoughts with his words, and even though I didn't like it, I had to agree with him.

They looked at me for confirmation, both knowing that I truly deserved the last word. "Yes," I comforted them hoarsely, "Yes, I agree."

ZPOV

Katara hadn't talked since we'd set foot on the island. She did not oppose the arm I kept firmly wrapped around her distended waist, in fact chose to lean into me as we walked further into the brush. But she still didn't speak as Zhao was led in chains ahead of us.

"You okay?" I asked her softly. She only nodded and I was left knowing that I had to trust that she was telling me the truth. I didn't and sighed. "What do you want, Katara? I mean, really?" She huffed and leaned in closer to me as we walked, my eyes fixated on her and hers on Zhao's back.

"I want to scream," she said so that only I could hear her. " I want to scream, and kick and hit and fight. I want to bend a water whip against his back, right there – right there in front of me – over and over again." Her anger grew and I tried to keep my temper. For her. "I want to tell him, no, yell at him about what he did to me, how much it hurt and still does hurt, about how I'm not ready to be a mother, and about how it is all his fault." I stopped her suddenly and pulled her against me. Tears misted n her eyes and I knew she was trying to be as strong for me as I wanted to be for her. I would hold my temper, she would hold her tears. She buried her head against me for a moment and I breathed her in. "It's not fair," she whispered. "It's just not fair."

"I know," I told her. I hated feeling helpless.

Our embrace was cut short by a loud crash and a blast of wind. And a thirteen year old boy with a blue arrow on his forehead.

"Aang," Katara said softly, almost awed. She snapped her head up to meet my eyes, in desperation, but also in a challenge. She feared what we would do to each other.

I didn't have time to reassure her that I wouldn't hurt her friend, that I had chosen her side, the right side, because blasts of air and water hit me before I had time to react.

KPOV

Fear consumed me as I watched Aang throw Zuko to the ground with twin water and air blasts. I wanted, with all of my heart, to believe that what my Prince had told me over the months we'd been together were true. I guessed I would find out then.

Aang appeared to have grown. He was a little taller, a little angular, a little less of a boy. His eyes were the most grown up part of him – they had shadows in them that had not been there before. I wondered how they'd gotten there, and I prayed there weren't from me.

My brother was the next to come hurtling out from the brush, the good old boomerang in hand. Unfortunately, Sokka had also grown up enough that boomerang actually hit its mark on poor Troikas' head, knocking him to the ground. I noticed from a faraway place that his chin had grown a beard and his arms had become more muscular. He was a man now.

Following my two boys were two girls I'd never seen before. Both were wearing versions of Earth Kingdom green. The taller of the two stood back to back with my brother, and I watched, as some of Zuko's men moved to defend themselves, that he stood protectively in front of her. My eyebrows rose at this, the thought crossing my mind that I'd have to interrogate him about this girl later.

I worried more about Zuko's men. They were all on my, therefore the Avatar's, side. Even as the fought, they didn't really fight – they defended themselves against my friends' attacks. I forced my gaze back to Aang and Zuko, who had been further imprisoned by the little Earth Kingdom girl. Love and pride for my love filled my heart as I watched him take what they dished out without lashing out at them. He was truly on my side and would not hurt my friends.

The realization that I still had a voice came to me, and I screamed. "Stop!" I ran over to Zuko, slicing through a wave that Aang had directed at me. He looked at me with such betrayal and pain in his eyes as I through myself in front of Zuko's body, my body in a fighter's stance. "Stop," I repeated again, this time to Aang only. He froze, not wanting to hurt me, but I could see the determination to get to Zuko in his eyes.

"Why, Katara?" He asked me brokenly, his voice deeper than I remembered. "Why – why are you helping him?" I noticed that he fighting had ceased around us; everyone was waiting for what I'd say.

Except for my brother. Sokka was suddenly in front of Zuko and me, boomerang raised, with incalculable rage in his eyes. "You bastard! You raped my sister!" I looked down in horror at my swollen belly and realized what this must have looked like. Me, Sokka's sister, Aang's best friend, standing between them and our supposed worst enemy. With a pregnant belly that had not been there.

"Sokka," I said softly, seriously, "It isn't what it looks like. Zuko, he- he's changed!

Aang, having caught on, replied in anger. "No, Katara! He's just as bad as he's ever been, but worse. He's brainwashed you into – into p_rotecting_ him after he did something so – so- unforgivable." I watched him flinch at his own words, the gentle soul that he was.

"Oh, Aang, Sokka," I said softly, "I know this is going to be hard to accept, but he really has changed. He _saved_ me." I paused, gathering myself. "Zuko's on our side now, he has been for a long time. He's even proven it." I pointed towards Zhao. "See him? Zuko has fought against him in order to protect and avenge me. You see – he – Zhao hurt me. He," I gulped, "He's the one who raped me. Zuko was on his ship and saved me and cared for me and comforted me through everything." I looked back at Zuko and gave him the most loving smile I could muster, which he returned. I watched my friends warily as I motioned for Zuko to stand, after which he immediately wrapped his arms around me from behind, burying his head in my shoulder.

Sokka's mouth fell open and he gasped while Aang just looked at me with complete heartbreak on his face.

I turned in Zuko's arms, still looking at my friends for a moment, and then looking without regret into Zuko's golden eyes. "I love him."


	15. Chapter 15

I know how long its been since I updated. I did not expect to update again. But I read over all your old reviews and I had to. I hope to update frequently now and finish this story which is so well loved. Please forgive me for not doing so in a long time. Things have taken up time in my life and I'm sorry to say my writing has suffered because of it. I'm not sure this chapter does the story justice, but read it anyway and tell me what you think.

ANgela

KPOV

"Come again?" said Sokka, his rage barely contained. I blushed and buried my head into Zuko's chest, yet I was not unable to look my brother in the eye.

"I love him," I said again, without hesitation and without regret. I pulled away from Zuko, but only by half, and I beckoned toward Aang with two fingers, a pleading expression on my face. Aang approached, but with slow steps and extreme caution in his eyes. "Is all this really true, Katara?" he asked, with utmost kindness and wariness in his eyes. The old innocence was gone, replaced by a certain dersion towards the world and its winced when I said, 'Yes,' and stopped his approach. Aang said slowly, "Does Zuko love you too?"

Zuko pulled me close and didn't loosen his grip, even when I squirmed at the uncomfortable tightness of his embrace. "I love her with all of my heart." There was no hardness in his voice - only complete love and certainty. I let myself melt into his arms, to show him he was doing the right thing.

Aang, no longer hesitant, looked back at Sokka. "He truly loves her Sokka. I can see it. We need to give him a chance," he said sincerely. I smiled and looked up with Zuko with relief in my eyes and in my heart. Then Sokka spoke.

"Give him a chance? Give in a chance! He's lying! She's brainwashed. The damn bastard brainwashed her mind and then got MY SISTER PREGNANT AGAINST HER WILL! And you expect me to give him a CHANCE?" Sokka's chest heaved with the exertion of his speech. He took a few angry steps towards Zuko and me, but, to my immense surprise, Aang stood between us.

"No, Sokka!" Aang used the force of wind to hold him back, and Sokka looked betrayed. "I can see the truth in their faces. This is not the Zuko that chased us around the world. I don't recognize the man with his arms around Katara. He's changed. But I do recognize Katara. And the Katara I know would never love the man zuko was. If Katara trusts him, I trust him." Aang's voice was solemn as he made his speech, but he was also resigned. Aang was close enough that I was able to pull one of my arms out of Zuko's hug and touch Aang's shoulder in reassurance. Aang smiled weakly back and me and gave a nod to Zuko. Sokka's mouth hung open at Aang's words and our exchance, and his face turned beat red. He breathed hard and puffed up.

"Aang..." Sokka said brokenly, dejectedly. He turned his eyes toward me. "Katara...?" I looked away for a moment, and Zuko wiped the tears from my eyes. I looked back at my brother and begged him silently to come around, to see in Zuko what I saw, what Aang could see so easily - simply because he was Aang. But he couldn't see it.

Suddenly, in a movement so fast I couldn't track it, Sokka rushed toward Zuko, boomarang in hand, and made a slice towards his chest. I screamed as Zuko moved deftly away from what could have been a horrible blow. Old memories came back to me, and I feared that Zuko would lash out, as he used to. But he did not. I watched with love and horror and my brother and Zuko fought, my brother trying his best to kill Zuko, and Zuko trying his best to stay alive. Aang tried muliple times to intervene, but he too had to jump away from Sokka's wild slashes.

Finally fading, Sokka stopped and lowered his boomerang. Zuko paused too, in a pose ready to defend at a moments notice. Sokka turned slowly to me, and said, "Why, Katara? Why can't you just come with us? Why did it have to be him."

I looked at Sokka for a moment. This angry man was not the brother I knew. "Because he saved me, cared for me, and loved me. He's changed, and wherever he goes, I will go. That's why I cannot go with you." I rushed over to Zuko as much as my distended belly would let me. Zuko wrapped his arms back around me and kissed my forehead.

"But we can go with them..." Aang said, realization in his now breathless voice.

"No!" Sokka screamed.

"Oh Aang, would you?" I said joyfully.

"Yes...Aang, would you join us." Zuko stepped forward regally proudly, and then he got on his knees, formal before the Avatar. Zuko bowed his head. "I would formally pledge my loyalty and my honor to you Avatar." He said the world Avatar, no longer with distain, but with respect.

Aang actually smiled. "I would be honored to accept you and your honor Prince Zuko. May I please join you and your crew on your ship, if they are alos loyal?" Aang said, voice full of caution.

Zuko smiled. "The crew are loyal to me, and I believe they are even more dedicated to katara. They will follow you, Avatar."

Aang smiled back. "Then we will join you."

"Oh no we won't!" Sokka said.

"Sokka, we have to believe Zuko's changed. If Katara trusts him, I trust him."

Sokka's face hardened. He took one last look at Zuko, one last look at me, and then finally his gaze rested on Aang. "If you choose to follow him, I can no longer follow you."

And with that, my brother left the clearing, and left Aang.

Left me.

ZPOV

I felt I was losing Katara. That night on the ship she would eat or drink anything at dinner. She wouldn't laugh at he crew's jokes and antics. When she looked at me he eyes held love, but they lacked a smile. When we were once again alone in our room, Aang safetly next door and Zhao still safetly in the brig, I put my arms around Katara and held her close, a pose I'd long grown accustomed to.

"Talk to me, Katara."

She suddenly burst into tears, and they fell so fast that I was helpless to wipe them away. He tears soaked through my shirt and into my heart, and I nearly cried with her, to see her in so much pain. "I'll never see him again!" She said into my chest.

"Yes you will," I replied calmly. But would she? Her brother obviously was unwilling to believe my honorable intentions towards Katara, and until he did, he'd never join me or Aang. He'd never come back to Katara. And anything that hurt Katara now hurt me, so I couldn't bear the loss of her brother either.

"How do you know," she said.

I rocked her, cradled her, like my mother used to do when I cried. "I just know."

This seemed to calm her a bit, and she moved away slightly, but remained in the circle of my arms. We both wiped her tears away.

There were a few moments of silence, and then she said, "What's going to happen with us?"

I didn't know what to say. What did she just say? What did she mean? "I - I don't understand. I love you, Katara. I'm going to be with you. What do you mean, what's going to happen with us?" I felt honestly concerned. What did she mean? Was she going to leave me, leave me like my mother left me?

My eyes widened in horror. I took her by the arms and shook her gently. "Katara, please don't leave me. I love you!"

Her brow furrowed in confusion. "Leave you? I'm not going to leave you. I just meant that now that Aang is with us, are you sure you still want to...be with me? I thought you might want to leave me. I mean, only a small part thinks that, but if Sokka left me then maybe you could."

I stopped her right there. "I would never, never leave you! I love you too much. Besides, we have a baby to take care of. We, not you, Katara."

She smiled and pulled herself up around my neck. But I pushed her away, but just for the moment. She raised her brow as I got down onto the floor. "What are you doing."

I took her hand in mine, completely sure in what I was about to do. I looked into her eyes, and I knew now was the right time.

"Katara of the Water Tribe, will you marry me?"


End file.
